


i'd end my days with you

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: Jiwon startles awake, the metal bed clacking under him, cold sweat running down his neck.The sheets are damp, thin, and dirty- dirtier than when he fell asleep. They ran out of soap weeks ago, only emergency supplies left for far more important things than cloth.





	i'd end my days with you

Jiwon startles awake, the metal bed clacking under him, cold sweat running down his neck. 

The sheets are damp, thin, and dirty- dirtier than when he fell asleep. They ran out of soap weeks ago, only emergency supplies left for far more important things than cloth.

Jiwon gets out of bed, unsticking the sheets from his body in the process. He feels suffocated by the heavy air around him, no windows, no fans, but the dry cold helps sharpen his senses.

Hanbin’s face is still disfigured and bloody in Jiwon’s mind; he quickens his pace at the thought.

The door at the end of the halfway creaks when he opens it. He’s not sure about the time, but it has to be nearing early morning.

He’s not supposed to be up, he’s not supposed to be out of his room at all and if he wakes anyone up he’s gonna get his ass kicked.

But he needs to see Hanbin first. He has to, he’s running through the hallway and slamming the door of Hanbin’s room open.

There’s a gun pointing at his face next, Hanbin’s eyes so widely open he can see them in the dark.

“God fucking dammit, Jiwon. What are you doing here? Why are you awake? What happened? Are we getting raided?”

“No. No, calm down,” Jiwon answers fast. Hanbin still has the gun pointed at him, breathing hard after saying so many words together. “I had a nightmare. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Hanbin exhales loudly, lowering his gun and putting it back under his pillow.

“Get in here,” he says and makes space for Jiwon under the shitty covers.

Jiwon is so gonna get scolded for being out of his room when morning comes, but he’s too shaken to deny Hanbin, and definitely too tired to not fall asleep and leave before rounds.

He lies next to Hanbin and gets a hold of his hand, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and fantasizing they’re in the YG dorms again, long before the world went to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> after watching too many playthroughs of "Detroit: Become Human" i got slightly inspired to write a drabble based on a revolution!au. i plan to make this drabble into a full length fic so tell me if you liked it! thank u for reading, comments and feedback are always appreciated
> 
> a quick note: [im doing commissions (drabbles like in this series or oneshot fics) for 1 and 2 USD](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/coms) if anyone is interested, id very much appreciate any commissions!!


End file.
